


untitled (maybe atlantis was the friends we made along the way)

by mrsilikemyself



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsilikemyself/pseuds/mrsilikemyself
Summary: “Monsieur, you’ve got to listen to me. I-I have new evidence that-!”“No!” yelled Blondeau, opening the main doors. “If I ever hear the word Atlantis again I’ll step in front of a bus! Goodbye!”





	untitled (maybe atlantis was the friends we made along the way)

**Author's Note:**

> i started this. months ago. nd then never did anything with it but i rlly like this start. of whatever it was going to b so im posting it. i may continue it? but atm im too busy 4 it so have a ficlet. thing. start. idk............
> 
> non-betaed tbh idk if i ever checked it for mistakes so uuh good luck

M. Blondeau was a man of a lot of shortcomings. He had a short temper to go with his short height, a curt sense of humour and a small ugly moustache, and, in unsurprising contrast, he also had the inflated ego of a man of high standing that had never had his opinion on anything disputed. To top it all, of course, he held a place of responsibility in a prestigious institution of learning and divulgation (a dying, antiquated museum) where he dictated the future of young scholars in search of funding ad nutum, in short, a job that let him make the most of all his failings and even had created some new ones with the years.

“M. Blondeau! If you would wait just a minute...”

But for every dream M. Blondeau crushed with his polished shoes of bourgeois scholar, M. Marius Pontmercy, fierce believer and a bit of a oblivious man, got more and more persistent.

Blondeau accelerated around the corner and dashed towards the main doors of the museum in as much of a run as his short little legs let him. “Where is a guard when you need him?” he muttered under his breath. 

Behind him, with much longer legs, was Marius himself, his hands full of papers that fell every other step he took and he had to stop and catch, the only reason why he hadn’t caught Blondeau yet. 

“Monsieur, you’ve got to listen to me. I-I have new evidence that-!”

“No!” yelled Blondeau, opening the main doors. “If I ever hear the word Atlantis again I’ll step in front of a bus! Goodbye!”

“But, monsieur! This museum funds scientific expeditions…”

“Based on facts!”

“And I have facts!” thankfully for Marius, Blondeau had to wait for his car in the sidewalk. “Now, I’ve already told you about the mistranslation of the text of Mælakyn and how the Shepherd's Journal, the key to Atlantis, lies not in Ireland but in Iceland! These are facts, monsieur, and you can’t ignore them!”

M. Blondeau scoffed.

“Watch me!” he said as his car appeared.

“But I’m sure of it this time, you can’t-”

Blondeau’s chauffeur came out of the car and opened the door for him and Marius threw his arm to stop it from closing and nearly got it amputated. With his other hand he took a letter out of his jacket.

“M. Blondeau, I really hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but this is a letter of resignation. If you reject my proposal, I’ll-

“You’ll, what? Throw your career away just like your father?” Blondeau shook his head and in the late afternoon light his eyes seemed to even soften “Marius, you’re a good young man and a better linguist, please, desist at last. If not for your future do it for your grandfather. Remember it’s thanks to him you have this position.”

“But I can prove Atlantis exists!” insisted Marius, and the moment passed.

“You want to go on an expedition?” said Blondeau setting his lips on a thin line “Then enlist, God knows the army needs more men nowadays, what with these damned rumours of war going around. No matter, I want your things out of my museum by Monday. Now, Jules, onward.”

The car drove off.

“Oh.” Marius deflated. He looked awkward now that the reality of what he had done was sinking in. “I’ve just lost my job.” he said to no one.

**Author's Note:**

> ya gal is @futuristbandforming on the good ol tumble if u guys r into that


End file.
